


Shooting Star

by neleya



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neleya/pseuds/neleya
Summary: For the Palletshipping Discord Weekly Prompt"Canon-verse; Ash gets a surprise visit from Gary while he's in Alola. Realizing that he might have feelings for his old rival, Ash decides that presenting him with an Alolan Pokemon is the best way to show his affection."





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote anything. I apologize in advance if something is wrong. I wrote this in a rush at night from my phone (while I didn't have power at home for 3 days).

“What do you mean you are in Alola?” Satoshi screamed at the screen, scaring almost everybody.  
Every once in a while, the boy goes on a little trip to the Pokémon Center to call his friends and catch up with them. He didn't do that much (actually, he didn't do that at all) during his trip to Kalos. “You are the worst excuse of a friend,” they would joke.  
“Would you mind keeping saying it louder? I think your mother haven't heard you.”  
“I'm sorry,” Satoshi lowered his voice. “I'm just so excited that you're here.”  
“You are, huh?” His friend what clearly teasing him, but Satoshi couldn't help to blush. “Well, I was planning on surprise you but my coworkers here spoiled it.”  
“S-Surprise me?” Satoshi whispered.  
“I'm here at Mount Hōkūlani for work, actually. I can visit you at the Pokémon School tomorrow.”  
“Y-Yes! That'd be great!”  
“Okay. See you then, Satoshi-kun.” And with that being said, Ōkido Shigeru hung up.  
-  
Satoshi always knew who he was and who he liked: he likes boys and has a huge crush on his childhood friend, Shigeru, for as long as he can remember. He and Shigeru had a fall out when they were kid. Things are good now, but that was probably one of the reasons he never told him how he felt. But then again, he never told anyone he's gay.  
Somehow Satoshi found himself running to Mount Hōkūlani. He had asked Kaki to fly him there. Was he finally going to confess? Probably not. Satoshi was sure that Shigeru's into girls. But Shigeru wanted to surprise him and that was something. Maybe step by step Satoshi could be able to show his true feelings. Maybe Shigeru does reciprocate his feelings. No, that's stupid. There's no way-  
And that was the moment Satoshi saw it. A shooting star. “I wish Shigeru loved me too,” was thought to himself, hoping the legend was true. He smiled, looking at the shooting star again. It was way to close.  
Satoshi had fallen into the floor. The meteor crashed into his arms. He felt its shields going down. The green core was star shaped and had eyes.  
“Are you a Pokémon?” Satoshi wondered.  
The strange creature cried. It was a yes.  
“T-This is perfect. C-Can I catch you? I think you could be the perfect gift for my friend.”  
The Pokémon cried, again. It was a yes, again.  
Satoshi grabbed a Monster Ball and touch the Pokémon with it. He had capture it.  
“Was that a Meteno?”  
“S-Shigeru…”  
“That Pokémon you just caught. Can I see it?” Satoshi gave the Pokéball to Shigeru. He looked at it. What's it all about? Still, he called out the Pokémon to see it. “It's beautiful. It's incredible rare, through. Seeing a Meteno.”  
“I caught it for you,” Satoshi blushed. “I wanted to surprise you.”  
“Y-You wanted to surprise me?” Shigeru blurred out.  
“You were planning on doing that. And I was kinda my fault that it was spoiled out. I needed to do something for you. And… I really missed you.”  
“You did?” Shigeru stepped closer to his friend “Any reason why you chose this particular Pokémon?”  
“It's a star. Just like you.” Satoshi’s words made Shigeru laugh.  
“I'm not a star, Satoshi.”  
“For me, you are.” Satoshi blushed. “You're there to guide me.”  
“I am?” Shigeru stepped even closer. He and Satoshi were inches apart. “Tell me, Satoshi-kun, what else am I for you?”  
Satoshi blushed even harder. What was Shigeru saying. And why in the world was he so close to him?”  
“I-I-I-”  
“Do you know what they say about shooting stars?” Shigeru mutter.  
“They grant wishes.”  
“It's believed that seeing one means big changes in your life.”  
“It does?”  
Shigeru didn't answer. He gently touched Satoshi’s face and pressed their lips together.  
“Tell me, Satoshi-kun, did your wish came true?”  
Satoshi smile.  
“It did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to use the characters names in Japanese. A version with the names in English is available at FF.


End file.
